Harry Potter y el secreto de la sangre
by Zuri-Potter
Summary: Sexto Año - ¿el ocultar la verdad acaso es mentir? A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, y la vida nos da una nueva oportunidad para corregir nuestro errores y entender el por qué de nuestro destino, comprenderlo, es lo mas difícil... HP/HG/RW/KG


HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DE LA SANGRE

1.-Amigos

Hacia mucho calor en Private Drive, los jardines estaban secos y las calles parecían un horno, por lo cual a la gente no le apetecía tomar un paseo por la tarde, lo único agradable era estar en casa donde había un ambiente fresco debido al aire acondicionado o a las frescas sombras que proporcionaban los árboles de gran tamaño, pero tal vez para Harry eso no era agradable, no era agradable estar con los Dursley, ya que eso significaba que tenía que obedecer órdenes, hacer tareas o simplemente oírlos burlarse de él, aunque pensándolo bien, su comportamiento había cambiado gracias a la plática que habían tenido Lupin, Moddy, los señores Weasley, Ron y Hermione, en la estación del tren a su regreso de Howarts.

Aún así, el único tiempo que pasaba en aquella casa era durante la noche, debido a que no quería tener problema alguno con los aurores que lo seguían, pero para él, estar solo en su habitación era una tortura, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en su último año; desafortunadamente había tenido como profesora a Dolores Umbridge y se había enamorado por primera vez para posteriormente desilusionarse de Cho, también los sueños que tanto lo habían preocupado seguían presentes de la misma forma que la charla de aquella noche con Dumbledore y en la cual, nuevamente lo hacía ver de manera distinta su vida; pero lo peor de todo era que seguía pensando en la única persona con la que se había ilusionado en formar un hogar, y que ahora por su culpa se encontraba muerto. El recuerdo de Sirius Black estaba presente en él a toda hora, tal vez sonaba normal que aún no superara su muerte ya que de esto no había ni pasado ni un mes, y las imágenes en su cabeza de esos últimos minutos en que lo vio eran tan frescas que seguía escuchando la risa de él al combatir a los mortífagos.

Su estancia en esa casa donde ni siquiera era bien recibido más que aburrida era triste, se encontraba solo, en un mundo donde él no pertenecía y donde los recuerdos lo atosigaban, qué más podía hacer si no prepararse para lo que tarde o temprano tenía que llegar, se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio o leyendo alguno que otro libro para aprender nuevos hechizos y así con todo ello olvidarse del triste recuerdo que le ocasionaba la muerte de su padrino.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol dieron directamente en su cara haciéndolo despertar, se encontraba en su cama con el dorso completamente descubierto y su primer acto fue buscar en su buro los lentes que había dejado ahí la pasada noche. No hizo falta que él se girara o abriera los ojos cuando algunos ruidos extraños se empezaban a escuchar muy cerca de donde se encontraba dormido, era claro que no solo él se había despertado, Hedwig también se encontraba desde hace unos cuantos minutos atento a los primeros movimientos de su dueño.

Aún así, dejo que unos minutos pasaran antes de levantarse. Se sentó en su cama y observo a su lechuza que lo miraba con atención – Ya falta poco para que puedas ser libre- le dijo para después pararse y dirigirse hacia la pequeña mesa donde se encontraban algunos periódicos, libros y notas que había dejado ahí. Su vista de inmediato buscó lo que desde dos días antes no había parado de leer, la carta del profesor Dumbledore con aquella fina caligrafía resaltaba dentro de todas las demás cosas que yacían sobre la mesa.

Desde que había llegado esa carta explicándole que algunos aurores pasarían el día de mañana por él para llevarlo a la madriguera donde ya se encontraban sus amigos, no dejó de pensar lo que pasaría cuando estuviera con ellos, claro que quería verlos pero por otra parte no sabía que esperar, como actuar o que decir de todo lo que había ocurrido. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto así que se puso una playera que se encontraba sobre su silla y bajo a la cocina donde se encontraban desayunando sus tíos y su primo.

No recibió saludo alguno por parte de estas personas, así que se dirigió a la estufa en donde quedaban algunas cosas de lo que su tía había preparado, lo que restaba era apenas una ración suficiente para un niño pequeño, la cual, estaba completamente fría; Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de enfado y asco al ver tan apetecible comida.

- Si no te parece la comida que con tanto esfuerzo hacemos, te puedes marchar – dijo enojado el tío Vernon que desde un principio había seguido con la mirada a su sobrino.

- Si esto es comida, ya me imagino como estarán las sobras. – la voz de Harry ni siquiera fue un susurro cuando lo dijo y al girarse a observar a sus tíos los observó con la misma mirada que ellos le dirigían.

El rostro de su tío tomo un color rojo en sus mejillas tras la mirada retadora del chico- Creo que cada día te vuelves más insolente como tus padr…-

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras!- no le dejó terminar y al ver la furiosa mirada del chico aquel hombre robusto se quedo callado, que diferente era ahora enfrentarse a un chico que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, pensó Harry y después de unos breves segundos volvió a hablar – mañana me voy, van a venir por mí en la madrugada.

- Ja, entonces así como así te vas- dijo tío Vernon- pero creo que será mejor, espero que tus amiguitos vengan de una forma decente, no como hace dos años.

- Pues no se, pueden venir en escoba, aparecerse o venir en el autobús noctámbulo- al decir estas palabra los demás lo voltearon a ver con cara de asustados y enfadados

- Mira, espero que a esas personas no se les ocurra venir así, si no verás de lo que soy capaz de ha…- pero nuevamente no acabo de hablar por culpa del chico.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- le preguntó- acaso piensas enfrentarte con un mago que con unas simples palabras podría hacerte desaparecer.

-No les tengo miedo

-¿No?, entonces porque tiemblas.

No espero respuesta alguna, simplemente dejó la cocina y subió a su cuarto. Paso todo el día ejercitándose y comiendo algunas golosinas que había traído consigo; antes de anochecer decidió poner todas sus cosas en su baúl y revisar varias veces por si se le olvidaba algo, su reloj de pulsera marcaba las diez de la noche cuando entró a bañarse y después de relajar sus músculos en agua caliente salió para mirarse al espejo. Trato de reconocer algo de aquel niño de once años que por primera vez se había enterado del mundo de la magia, pero su reflejo solo le regreso el mismo color verde de sus ojos, en todo lo demás era diferente a aquel niño, su cabello se encontraba mas largo y las facciones aniñadas de su cara habían desaparecido para dar paso a las de la madurez, todo él había crecido y cambiado, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que ahora en su mirada se podía ver la tristeza que emanaba.

La hora acordada llego rápidamente, eran las seis de la mañana cuando se despertó, y en tan solo algunos minutos bajo su baúl y sus demás cosas a la sala, para su sorpresa sus tíos se encontraban en ella, los dos con bata y con cara de pocos amigos, ninguno en la sala se dirigió la palabra y exactamente a la hora que había leído en la carta un pequeño remolino se empezó a formar en la sala derrumbando unas cosas y apareciendo tres personas en medio de ella agarrando un periódico, la palabra traslador vino de inmediato a su mente. Cuando todo cesó y los cuerpos de Lupin, Tonks y Moody aparecieron, Harry no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.

- Hola Harry me da mucho gusto que por fin vallas a estar con nosotros. – dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa y desprendiéndose de aquel traslador.

- Harry – exclamó Tonks cuando abrazo al chico.

- Lupin, Tonks, después tendrán tiempo para saludar al joven Potter.- los regaño Moody mientras observaba por una de las ventanas, el ojiverde lo miro para después prestar atención a sus tíos quienes observaban con terror a este último, el tío Vernon trato de decir algo, pero por temor no lo hizo y solo llamó la atención del viejo auror – Por lo visto creo que ustedes muggles han respetado nuestro acuerdo pero conversaremos con el joven Potter y si nos enteramos de algo, vendré personalmente para conversar con ustedes – a Harry le agrado las palabras de Moody pero aún más la expresión de su tío que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento. – Muy bien, Tonks, ve a ver – ante estas palabras, Tonks se dirigió a la otra ventana, abrió las cortinas y se fijo si no había nadie afuera.- Lupin ¿cuánto tenemos? – pregunto Mody.

- Como menos de treinta segundos – dijo este mirando su reloj.

- Bien Potter, trae tus cosas y los dos vengan- dijo estirando el traslador para que los demás lo agarraran. Todos se acercaron y lo tomaron.

- Bien, entonces hasta luego – les dijo Harry a sus tíos, estos no dijeron nada, simplemente su tía hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y así sin más desaparecieron.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas provocando el mareo de chico y tal y como había sucedido en otras ocasiones, la habitación se desvaneció poco a poco mientras sentía como si alguien lo jalara y estrujara para posteriormente tirarlo de nuevo en otra habitación completamente distinta, toco suelo y las piernas le flaquearon pero no cayó. Figuras de personas se empezaron a aparecer y seguido de esto un abrazo que reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Harry cariño! ¿Cómo estas? – los brazos de la señora Weasley lo rodearon y al separarse su mejilla se vio tiernamente besada por esta mujer, solo basto que se separaran un poco para que reconociera la sala de aquella familia.

- Bien, señora Weasley, gracias – le contestó ya más consciente de donde estaba y logro ver a todos.

- Harry, por fin estás aquí, te extrañábamos tanto, no sabes las ganas que teníamos de verte – tras decir esto Hermione y Ginny lo abrazaron.

- Bienvenido, Harry – lo saludo por último Ron. Ninguno de estos podían ocultar la emoción que sentían por ver de nuevo a Harry.

- Hola, a todos – dijo Harry un poco seco, había temido este momento, ver cara a cara a todos ellos, que le preguntaran sobre su ánimo, de que le dijeran que lo comprendían.

Un silencio llenó por completo el lugar, nadie sabía que más decir y todas las miradas estaban puestas en Harry, lo cual le molesto, Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro y rompió con el silencio.

- Bien, creo que por esta bienvenida, todos hemos madrugado y han de tener sueño, así que, por que no se van a la cama- dijo Lupin- ¿Qué te parece Molly?

- Una magnífica idea, a si que Harry, cariño, dormirás con Ron y después bajaran a desayunar.

- ¡NO! antes quiero saber, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – les dijo Harry pasando su mirada por todos ellos- ¿Qué ha pasado con la orden? ¿Con Dumbledore?¿Con Voldemort?... A penas sus cartas me han explicado algo de lo que está sucediendo

- Harry, no creo que yo sea la indicada para decirte todo eso.- dijo la señora.

- Pero …

- Harry, Molly te a contestado, no insistas, por favor – le dijo Lupin

- ¡ HE LLEVADO DIAS SIN NINGUNA . . .

- Harry, por favor cálmate, ahora no es oportuno, duerme y si hay algo que contarte, Ron y Hermione te lo dirán – dijo de nuevo Lupin, tras esto Ron puso cara y trato de reclamar, pero por la cara que puso su mamá y Hermione, decidió no hacerlo.

El ojiverde no dijo nada, dio una última mirada a Lupin y subió las escaleras sin mirar a otra persona, quería respuestas y las quería ahora, sin ninguna excusa, desde hace tiempo se había quedado cayado, sin explotar en sus pocas cartas que les enviaba, pero cuando por fin podía tener una explicación, no se la daban – de seguro en todo esto tiene que ver Dumbledore, ¡¿porque me siguen tratando como un niño?! - se dirigió al cuarto de Ron azotando la puerta al entrar, esta estaba como antes, con los mismos colores, con el mismo equipo de Ron y hasta con la misma cama que el ocupaba en su estadía en aquella casa.

Aunque había estado contento por unos minutos de haber llegado a la madriguera, ahora se sentía mal, era cierto que no quería que le preguntaran nada, pero él si quería respuestas, no le habían contado nada durante algún tiempo y quería saber que pasaba en aquel mundo. Después de estar un rato solo, llegaron Ron y Hermione, los dos se sentaron en la cama del primero, vieron a Harry, pero a ninguno se le ocurría que decir, estos estaban preocupados por él, pero no por la información que quería que le dijeran si no por aquella muerte que estaban seguros que él no había superado.

- mmm…..este Ha…Harry – dijo con temor Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la cama donde se encontraba dándole la espalda su amigo, su primer acto fue querer tomar su hombro pero de inmediato desecho su idea - ¿por qué no… no contestaste nuestras cartas?- le preguntó por fin lo que en su cabeza había dado vueltas y vueltas.

- No sé – contestó él de inmediato sin siquiera verla, y aunque seguramente no era la respuesta que su amiga quería escuchar era la más sincera que en esos momentos tenía. Durante los días que estuvo con los Dursley habían llegado varias cartas de ellos, sin embargo solo muy pocas contestó al principio.

- Pero te rogamos que lo hicieras, y ni así – le dijo ahora Ron sentándose aún lado de Hermione.

- Ya les dije, no sé- volvió a repetir.

- Esa no es una respuesta, estábamos preocupados por ti – el reclamo de la castaña hizo que subiera la voz exasperada por las contestaciones de su amigo.

Harry volteo de inmediato a verlos – ¡No necesito que se preocupen por mí y si no les escribí es porque no quería!.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Nosotros estábamos preocupados por ti, queríamos saber como te encontrabas y apoyarte!- Hermione le gritó parándose enfrenté de él - Si no te has dado cuenta, tú no eres el único que ha perdido a Sirius.

- Y USTEDES QUE PUEDEN ENTENDER, ¿ACASO USTEDES HAN PERDIDO A ALGUIEN?¿ACASO SE HAN QUEDADO SOLOS EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO?

- Eres un insensible, te recuerdo, que . . . que nos tienes a todos nosotros y que además nosotros daríamos todo por ti … - la voz de Hermione sonó entrecortada y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus castaños ojos.

- No se los he pedido, yo no les pedí que me acompañaran al ministerio, ni que lucharon contra los mortífagos.

- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR TODAS ESAS ESTUPIDECES – tras eso Hermione abofeteó a Harry – NOSOTROS TE ACOMPAÑAMOS PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE HACEN LOS AMIGOS, SE APOYAN SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE SUCEDA, NO ERA NECESARIO QUE NO LOS PIDIERAS – las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras lo decía, y después de ver como su amigo ponía su mano en su mejilla enrojecida salió de la habitación seguida por dos pares de ojos.

Harry se quedó ahí, sobándose en la mejilla donde la muchacha le había dado, - por que demonios lo hizo – murmuro.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Hablo el pelirrojo, Harry había olvidado por completo que este todavía se encontraba con él- créeme si ella no lo hubiera echo, yo lo hacía, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, y más a nosotros, heriste los sentimientos de Hermione y lo míos y …

- Yo no quería, pero ustedes …

-¿Nosotros qué?, ¿no sabíamos cómo te sientes? Vamos Harry eso es viejo, pero te recuerdo que no has sido el único que ha perdido a una familia, y sabes algo, no estás solo, ¿en verdad crees que nosotros no nos preocupamos por ti?... tan solo abre los ojos y ve que mi familia, Lupin, Tonks y los demás lo están, pero creo que no vale la pena, el gran Harry Potter no quiere que nadie se preocupe por él. JA, pero para que me preocupo en decirte todo esto, al fin y acabo ¿no dices que no tienes amigos?.

Ron salió del cuarto, dejando a Harry pensando en sus palabras, ¿en realidad creía que no tenía amigos y qué estaba solo?, era un completo idiota al pensar en eso pero ellos tenían razón, en la buenas y en las malas habían estado con él, lo apoyaban en cualquier locura, desde que los conoció, - pero que demonios he hecho, acabo de herir los sentimientos de mis mejores amigos, soy un tonto me he segado por el dolor de haber perdido a Sirius- Al terminar de pensar y de dar vueltas a todo aquello, salió de la habitación, no sabía donde estaban, pero por aquellas voces que se oían deberían de estar arriba.

- Es un tonto, ¿no crees? – la voz de Hermione vino detrás de una de las puertas.

- Sí, pero … - dudo Ron

- ¿Por qué Ron? – volvió a decir la castaña- Soy consciente por lo que está pasando, y lo entiendo, pero hablarnos así, el decir todo eso…

- Hermione, él está sufriendo por la muerte de Sirius-hizo una pausa pero después siguió- aunque estoy de acuerdo, no tenía derecho de tratarnos así…

- Ni Hermione de cachetearme, o ¿si? – Harry entró y ambos chicos se le quedaron observándolo por unos segundos, la castaña se paró del lugar dónde se encontraba y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a una pequeña ventana que daba afuera, al verla Harry se le acerco – lo siento, en verdad, y tienes razón en decirme todo eso, fui un insensible y no me puse a pensar en cómo se la estaban pasando ustedes con todo esto… pero por favor Hermione acepten mis disculpas, lo único que me faltaría es perderlos a ustedes.

- Nunca nos perderás, estaremos siempre que nos necesites. – le dijo Ron acercándose a ellos.

- Gracias, ustedes son la única familia que yo tengo.

Tras esas palabras Hermione lo abrazo y Harry no dudó en corresponderle. En ese instante el ojiverde se sintió como nunca en mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Sirius, rodeado de sus amigos, en su mundo, y con su familia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ojala que les guste este fic, aunque sé que este no es el gran capítulo la historia les puede gustar, si no espérense les prometo que se pondrá más bueno con el paso de los capítulos y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia déjenme un mensaje.

Hasta la Próxima

Zuri- Potter


End file.
